


Вампиров нет

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Original Work, White House Down (2013)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Fantasy, M/M, Vampires, ангст, вампиры, даб-кон, фэнтези, элементы гета, эротика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Предупреждения: насилие, частичный ООС, даб-кон, вампирские кинки, элементы гетаУ Джона Кейла, хорошего парня, трудная судьба и странные друзья. Которые попросили ещё одного своего друга помочь Джону. На свой, довольно странный манер.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, ОМП/ОМП





	Вампиров нет

**Author's Note:**

> Имена и внешности персонажей заимствованы из канона фильма «Штурм Белого Дома»

Джон Кейл ненавидел Хэллоуин. Может, причина была в том, что его семья была очень религиозна и Джона бесила вся эта ряженая нечисть. А может, в том, что все беды с ним случались в этот день. Родители погибли в Хэллоуин в автокатастрофе, лучший друг пропал в этот день три года назад. А сегодня он расстался с любимой девушкой.

Джон сидел на лавке в окружении веселящейся ряженой толпы и прямо жалел, что нет у него в руках креста потяжелее, чтоб начать считать черепушки. Мужчина сразу привлёк его внимание. Он разрезал толпу весёлых подростков, как корабль в шторм разрезает волны. И сел на лавку рядом. Окинув Джона взглядом, он усмехнулся. 

— Вижу, не мне одному не слишком весело в этот странный праздник. И хочется напиться. Могу угостить пивом, — и он действительно сунул в руки Джона бутылку светлого пива. 

— Спасибо. — Джон понимал: брать что-то у незнакомца — дурная идея, но его уже понесло, просто хотелось выговориться. — Ненавижу этот день! Все обряжаются в каких-то чудовищ! Бродят ночью! Хорошо, что этих тварей, оборотней, вампиров, не существует в природе! 

— Не за что. Эмил Стенц, — мужчина пожал Джону руку, рукопожатие было твёрдым, а кожа прохладной. — Почему же не существует? Может, прячутся хорошо? Да хотя бы среди этих, ряженых. 

— Джон Кейл. Глупости. Всё это глупости, понимаете?! Вера в вампиров основана на жажде бессмертия. Но оно недостижимо. И о цене никто не думает. Рвать глотки вечно? Ну зашибись. Вампир — это сказочка для детишек, страшная такая. И глупая! Хорошо прячутся? Вы ещё скажите, что вы вампир. Если бы они существовали, не смогли бы жить среди людей. 

— Ну, предположим, что я правда вампир, — невозмутимо произнёс Эмил. — А почему это я не смог бы жить среди людей? Почему вы так считаете? 

— Начнём с того, что вы пьёте пиво. Вампиры пьют кровь, жрут мясо, ну и некоторые выделения. 

Джону нафиг не нужны были эти знания, но Кэролайн была просто помешана на этой теме. Их познакомил Герберт на вечеринке, и не проходило ни дня, чтобы эта милая рыжуха не заставляла Джона смотреть очередное глупое кино на тему или они не обсуждали книги подобного рода. 

Первое время Джону действительно было интересно. Тоска по погибшей семье заставляла его заострять внимание на всём, что могло бы даровать здоровье и бессмертие. Но постепенно темы извращений и крови начали раздражать, а Кэролайн будто не могла говорить ни о чём другом. Сегодня Джон сказал — хватит. Да, он любит её. Да, она последняя связь с пропавшим Гербертом, но он больше не может жить в мерзостном мире, которого никогда не было и, слава богу, не будет. 

Эмил фыркнул, выслушав эту гневную тираду. 

— Выделения? А может, пиво — просто… хм… как гарнир к основному блюду? Ну, или, если позволите, аперитив, чтобы подогреть аппетит? 

— Вампир не ест, не спит, не трахается. Так говорят. Дальше. Свет. Необязательно свет солнца. Например, лампы дневного света для вампиров тоже опасны. Вы можете попасть под такой свет и обжечься. Это привлечёт внимание. 

Мужчина встал и пошёл в темноту парка. Джон двинулся следом. Его просто распирало гневом. Он просто не мог отпустить незнакомца, не высказав накопившееся. 

— Как насчёт крема от загара? С высокой степенью защиты, разумеется. Говорят, люди, которым не слишком подходит солнце, но которые, тем не менее, желают провести время на морском берегу, используют его и совершенно не загорают, — Эмил взял размеренный темп, лениво прихлёбывая пиво. 

— А жажда крови? Ходить, блин, как по магазину с деликатесами, и ничего не попробовать? Слушайте, глупый это разговор. И зря я к вам с ним пристал. Так. Где мы? 

Джон осмотрелся. Красивый старый парк перешёл в густой лес, в котором явно редко бывали люди. Переплетение ветвей создавало жуткое ощущение. Джон попятился. Кэролайн ему заливала и про это место. Тут проходили сходки всех этих, увлечённых чертовщиной! Она его даже пару раз пыталась потащить с собой, но Джон отказался наотрез. И незнакомец притащил его как на поводке аккурат в это место! Стоп. Поводок. Это, кажется, называется Зов? Когда у человека мозги отключаются и он прёт, как зверь, на зуб монстра? 

— Донорская кровь. Мы вносим немалый вклад в пропаганду донорства, — Эмил отправил пустую бутылку в ближайшую красивую урну, которая всё же обнаружилась среди кустов. — А мы находимся на старом кладбище. Тут уже давно никого не хоронят. Люблю это место. Тихо. Спокойно. Никто никогда не мешает поужинать, — его глаза сверкнули, как у пса, в отсветах фонарей. 

— Нет, — Джон хохотнул, — нет, нет. Только не так. Скажите, что вы обычный маньяк или решили так глупо пошутить. Я не хочу сдохнуть от рук шизофренички-девчонки, которая меня кинула! 

Джон стал отступать обратно, к толпе гуляющих подростков, к свету фонарей. Он мотал головой, его шатало как пьяного. Бутылка выпала из его ослабевших рук. Он слышал странный шум. Как будто… как будто деревья вокруг него дышали. А листья на них блестели в темноте. Но зацепился ногой за ветку и чуть не упал. Эмил тут же скользнул к нему, подхватил, помог устоять на ногах. Но при этом приобнял за талию. Крепко так приобнял. 

— Это не всегда смерть, молодой человек. Мне необязательно пить человека до донышка. Сразу, по крайней мере. М-м-м. Люблю таких крупных. Выносливые, долго живёте, переносите много укусов. Герберт был прав, прося меня об этой услуге. Кэролайн тоже за тебя переживает. Говорят, после пережитого тебе не стоит возвращаться в мир людей. 

— Что вы несёте, это наркотик какой-то, да? Вы мне дурь в пиво подмешали? 

Джон схватился за шею. Что-то проявлялось в голове. Что-то, связанное с пропажей Моттса. Герб тоже что-то гнал про вампиров. Иногда они выпивали, вроде как немного. И тот его целовал в шею. Джон потёр лоб, его затрясло. 

— Послушайте. Хорошо, давайте на секунду предположим, что вы — настоящий вампир. И знаете моих сумасшедших друзей. Человек может стать вампиром и забыть об этом? Ну, как бы разум не принял? 

— Если только отчасти. Обращение тоже может быть постепенным. Обычно старшие не отказывают себе в удовольствии долго пить кровь младших, — Эмил погладил его по голове, лизнул в ухо, поцеловал в шею. 

Джон понюхал мужчину в свою очередь, не веря в бред происходящий. Потом поцеловал кожу. Никакой жажды не почувствовал. 

— Нет, это безумие. Отвалите от меня! 

Джон оттолкнул Эмила изо всех сил, но тот даже не двинулся с места, продолжая удерживать его в ласковых объятьях. Он посмотрел Джону в глаза с нежностью и даже некоторой жалостью. 

— Нет, Джон. Не отвалю. Мой сын и его будущая Невеста-по-крови правы. Тебе очень плохо, и это пора прекратить. Расслабься. Больно будет только чуть-чуть. 

И он нежно, словно целуя, прокусил кожу у него на шее. Джон взвыл, пытаясь вырваться из рук чудовища. По телу пошло тепло, уже знакомое тепло. 

— Вот тварь, — прошептал Джон, поминая Моттса. 

Эмил погладил его по голове и отстранился. Лизнул палец и провёл им по двум крошечным ранкам на шее, закрывая их. Демонстративно облизнул губы. 

— Ну что ты. Он просто не хотел тебя слишком в это втягивать. И просил о помощи в крайнем случае. Но я не твой друг, Джон. Я тебя в это втяну. Ты мне нравишься. 

— То есть, можно человека вот так трахнуть этим всем по голове? Думаешь, это нормально?! 

Джон вглядывался в полумрак, в который для него превратилась темнота. И думал теперь о своей девушке. С некоторым, м-м-м, гастрономическим интересом. Даже если она невеста Моттса. 

— Для нас нормально многое из того, что ненормально для людей. Держись крепче, здоровяк, — с этими словами Эмил легко, без напряжения, подхватил Джона на руки и взмыл в небо, стремясь за близкую черту города. Джон взвыл от ужаса, вцепившись скрюченными пальцами в одежду, мать его, вампира. Вначале он зажмурился, но потом он открыл глаза, любуясь городом. 

Они опустились на балконе роскошного дома, и вампир втолкнул Джона в спальню. Тот не удержался и рухнул в кресло. 

— И что теперь? — Джон облизал губы. 

— А теперь, Джон Кейл, Посвящение. Не Привязка, которую сделал Моттс, пометив тебя для нашей семьи. Не Воспитание, которым не слишком успешно занималась его девчонка. Полноценное Посвящение. Раздевайся. Эти тряпки воняют. Нечего попусту дразнить слуг тем, что они не получат. 

Эмил прошёл мимо него и сам неторопливо разоблачился, потягиваясь. Щёлкнул пальцами — и пламя в камине стало ярче, осветив комнату и кровать, застеленную шкурами. 

Джон бросил отчаянный взгляд на балкон, но одежду всё же стащил. Замер посреди комнаты. В голове был полный бардак. Лучше бы вместо своего Посвящения Эмил его обучил, действительно подготовил. Но фиг вам, зверь видел лакомую косточку и ему не терпелось её обглодать. 

— Вампиры не трахаются, — повторял он как мантру, — они не могут. 

— Владыки могут, — Эмил повернулся к нему и подошёл, положив руку ему на плечо. — Ты тоже будешь сильным вампиром. Твой друг тебя надкусил. Но он не мог дать тебе то, что дам я. Ты сказал, люди в нас верят потому, что хотят бессмертия. А ты? Ты хочешь? 

— Нет! Я ничего не хочу! Зачем?! Я остался один на земле. Мои близкие или мертвы, или бросили меня, или чудовища! Я не хочу. Ничего. 

Джон неожиданно для себя заплакал, прижался к Эмилу, обнимая его. 

— Говорят, рано или поздно вы тоже бросаете своих спутников. 

— Время покажет, Джон. У нас есть только время. Я понял проблему, о которой мне говорил Герберт. Я решу её немедленно. 

Эмил погладил его по спине. Заглянул в глаза. И поцеловал. Сперва нежно, а затем настойчиво и властно, поглаживая по ягодицам. 

— Ложись. Я возьму тебя и прекращу все твои страдания раз и навсегда. 

Джон утонул в серых, затягивающих глазах. В этом властном взгляде, требовательном и мощном, что-то первобытное светилось в этих глазах. Он не имел права отказаться. Джон послал всё к чёрту и лёг на шкуры, широко раздвинул ноги и прижал их к груди. Этот Владыка его трахнет, прежде чем сожрать? Потрясающе. Только этого и не хватало. Интересно, а друг его имел или всё же побрезговал, или оставил это сложное дело хозяину? Да к чёрту. Если Джон станет чудовищем, с Гербом разберётся лично. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь выбросить все мысли из головы. 

Эмил плавно лёг рядом. Усмехнулся. И, погладив Джона по ноге, ввёл в него палец, смазанный чем-то прохладным. 

— Ты бы спасибо сказал, что я самец. Самки у нас бешеные, ты бы даже с самой хилой не сладил. 

— Я как-то и не горю желанием. Нигде. Пока, — огрызнулся Джон и вздрогнул, когда тело начало реагировать на стимуляцию. 

Эмил тихо рассмеялся. Убрал руку и пристроился. 

— Ничего. В моих объятиях будешь пылать. И умрёшь. Но и это тебе понравится, красивый, — и он сильным, плавным движением вошёл, нависая над человеком. 

— Чтоб тебе в ад провалиться! — Джон выгнулся от боли, крепко впиваясь ногтями в спину Эмила. С мужиком в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти у него никогда не было. 

— Ну, все мы отчасти там. 

Его движения стали более вдумчивыми, более аккуратными. Найдя то, что искал, он стал двигаться, будто в древнем ритуальном танце. Даже что-то будто стал напевать без слов. Что-то шептал, оглаживая всё тело любовника. Целовал его лицо и шею. 

— Ты пойдёшь следом за мной. Ты больше не будешь один. 

Джон вздрогнул, его движения стали более плавными и мягкими. Он встраивался в этого мужчину, впаивался в него. Он хотел быть с ним. 

— Тогда убей меня быстрее. 

— Закрой глаза. Смотри. 

И Эмил снова укусил его в шею, положив ладонь на грудь. Прямо напротив сердца. Это походило на отматывание плёнки назад. И вот наконец всё ушло. Кроме матери, держащей его на руках. А потом ушло и это. Джон переродился. Во что-то другое. Эмил отпустил его. Он не переставал двигаться. Когтями он полоснул себя по шее и привлёк Джона к ране, практически прижал лицом к ней. 

— Пей. И очнись. 

Джон пил, уходя в воспоминания Владыки. Наконец он отстранился и прикусил себе язык, залечивая рану. Схватив Эмила в объятья, поцеловал. 

— А теперь расскажи мне всё о вампирах. 

— Не сейчас, Детка. Давай. Мы уже близко. 

И он задвигался гораздо мощнее, подгоняя, приближая любовника к финалу. Джон зарычал, впиваясь когтями в шкуру, и кончил. Замер, облизав губы. Эмил тоже кончил и вытянулся прямо на Джоне, заглядывая ему в глаза. Спросил: 

— Ну и как тебе? Уже нравится быть страшилкой для детишек? 

— Да. Нравится. Правда, это звучит безумно, но нравится. И у меня сразу появилась куча планов. Я хочу трахнуть Моттса и съесть свою бывшую девушку. За то, что долбала мне мозг, вместо того чтобы прямо всё рассказать. Можно? 

Эмил рассмеялся: 

— Конечно. Причём второе лучше сделать первым. Где, говоришь, она живёт? 

— Да я пошутил. Я не хочу тратить на это вечность. Иди ко мне. Прямо сейчас.


End file.
